Happy Birthday Ezra
by GabbyTiva4ever
Summary: It's Ezra's birthday! It's been 2 years since him and Aria have been married. Aria has a one of the kind birthday gifts for him.


Happy Birthday Ezra

The past 2 years has been nothing but hectic. After getting married, Aria and Ezra have been very busy with getting the second and third book published. They did however take a much needed break before starting the third one. The sales for the first and the second book went through the roof. They had a party to celebrate their success at The Radley. Everyone was there, including Ezra's long time college friend; Hardy.

Today though, was Ezra's birthday. Aria had a very big surprise for him and it would probably top the other birthdays he has had so far. 2 days ago, she found out something life changing. At first, she didn't know what to think of it but after being married to Ezra for 2 years she couldn't be happier. For 2 days, she had to keep it a secret from him until today.

She quietly got out of bed and slipped on one of his shirts before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. She decided to wait until after he was out of the shower so she could give him the note. She couldn't wait to see his reaction. Anytime when he wasn't in the room, she would catch herself putting her hand on her stomach.

Dishing up their food, she placed their plates on a tray and headed back into the bedroom. She sat the tray down on the nightstand. Looking over at her husband, she couldn't believe they had made it this far. Being careful not to wake him up, she climbed into bed and straddled him before leaning dowm to give him a proper kiss.

"Happy birthday Z!" Aria playfully whispered softly

Groaning a little, he opened his eyes and was greeted by his wife straddling him. He raised a brow before smiling at her.

"Did you just call me Z?"

"No" She answered quickly

"Hmm I think you did.. you know what that means"

Ezra smiled mischievously before rolling her over onto her back. She squealed at the sudden movement and she looked at him.

"No! Don't you dare say it mister.."

"Mm okay I won't.. pookiebear"

She gasped softly and before she could say anything, she broke into a fit of giggles as he started to tickle her.

"Ezra, stop it!"

"Nope." He said as he continued to tickle her

"Please.. I'm sorry" She said laughing

Ezra looks at her and just smiled at her. He loved it when she was like this.

"What did I say about never wanna hear you say sorry again?"

"Um, nothing?"

Ezra moved to the side and they both sat up. Aria reached out to grab the tray with their breakfast on it from the nightstand. He looked at her.

"What's this?"

"I made you breakfast in bed.."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

"Well thank you.."

"Your welcome honey."

He kisses her softly then smiles before digging into his breakfast. She ate as well. She was actually excited about what his reaction will be. Since they have been married for 2 years, the topic never came up because of their hectic schedules. When she had found out herself, she kept staring at the object in her hand for over an hour with her hand over her mouth.

They ate while talking about working on the third and final book and when they were done, Ezra got up and got himself a shower while Aria cleaned up. After that, she had gotten into her nightstand and pulled out a notecard from the drawer. She took a deep breath and thought to herself, _this was it._

She was in the kitchen when he had came in from a shower with fresh clothes on and his hair was still wet. Swallowing hard, she walked over to him to give him a kiss before handing him the notecard. It had those lines from a heart monitor on it and he looked down at the card.

It read:

 _'_ _ **Roses are**_ _ **red**_

 _ **Violets are**_ _ **blue**_

 _ **Inside me, beats two hearts for you**_ _'_

He stared at the card before looking up at Aria then looking at the card again. His eyes widen as he realized what the card meant. He looked up again with a stunned expression.

"Is this what I think it means?"

Aria had a hand over her mouth and she nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

"Holy Crap. Aria!" He said in disbelief

"I can't believe it either."

Ezra picked her up and spun her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They're both crying, happy and then they kiss.

"I love you.."

"What you just said to me changes that. I love you too Aria."

"Happy birthday Ezra.. or shall I say daddy?" She giggled softly

He laughs a little, "I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to have to get used to that title."

"I know. And I am going to be a.. mom." Her eyes widen a little "Did I just say that?"

"I'm afraid so. Did you make an appointment?"

Aria smiled and nodded, "As a matter of fact, I did. It's today at 3."

"Great."

 _Flashback_

 _Aria and Ezra were scrambling to finish the last 2 pages of the second book. Jillian wanted it finished by the next day so she could read it before getting it to the printers. Since coming back from their honeymoon, they barely had time to themselves because Jillian wanted to get the second book before the year was up._

 _"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"_

 _Aria looked over at him and pretended to think a bit before replying, "I have some idea but not a clue."_

 _"B26."_

 _Ezra leaned in and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and then they start to make out. He has his hand on the top of the couch and she has her hand around his neck. He then brings his hand up to place it in her hair as he lays down with her on top of him. His hand is on her side rubbing it while her hands are roaming._

 _They make out on his couch and then he sits up, she wraps her arms and legs around him then he stood up. He carries her to the stairs as she begins to unbutton his shirt and she slides it off of him letting it hit the floor. He walks up the stairs and he takes off her shirt in one swift motion. He leads them into their bedroom while they continue to make out and he lays her down on the bed._

 _Aria had her hand on his cheek while the other one was laying on his side. They were currently fighting for dominance, Ezra ultimately winning. He then began to place wet kisses down Aria's jawline and neck, paying extra attention to the spot below her ear and the inside collarbone. As he continued to suck on her skin, she threw her head back against the pillow. While he was kissing her and loving her, she wanted to hold onto him and never let go._

 _He ran his hands over her body and placed a light kiss on her skin. He kissed down her neck and then he kissed and sucked on her breasts. After several minutes went by, he returned to her mouth._

 _She looked at him with smokey eyes as his forehead rested against hers_

 _"Make love to me" She breathed out_

 _He began kissing her as his hands wandered down to her hips. She unbuttoned his jeans and he pulled her pants off. He stared at her tiny figure before shaking his head and then smiled._

 _"God, I love you."_

 _He trailed kisses from her chest to her stomach. Finally, he slid off her panties and he sat up to kiss her again. He left a trail of kisses back down her body. He brought his hand up and touched her. He smiled as she let out a moan. He lowered himself down, looking up at her. She looked down at him, he smiled his famous boyish grin and lowered his mouth onto her._

 _"Oh my god.." She said graisping the sheets_

 _He continued to kiss and suck her most sensitive spot, while his fingers also pleasured her. He knew she was close. She brought one hand to his hair and tugged at it as she shuddered through her first orgasm. He kissed his way back up her body and left a kiss on her lips. She pushed his jeans down to his knees and kicked them off with her feet._

 _They started to kiss passionately, his hands roaming her body. She reached down to slide his boxers off. Once she got them off, he propped himself up above her; lined himself up and entered her slowly. They both moaned until he was fully buried inside her. He started to move slowly at first, his forehead resting on hers. He grabbed her leg when he was moving and she moaned as the positon shifted making it feel very good._

 _They keep kissing and she rolls him onto his back with her hand on his cheek. His hands running up and down her sides._

 _"Oh my god.."_

 _"oh my god don't stop."_

 _His right hand goes up and holds where her shoulder connects to her neck to help her move up and down. She smiles softly before kissing him deeply. Her left hand was on his cheek while the other one was holding her up to keep from falling on him. She keeps moving on him slowly as they continue kissing until Ezra decided to speed things up a bit. He rolls her onto her back and he quickened his pace._

 _His lips move onto her neck and sucked on her weak spot. She gasped loudly and felt all sorts of pleasure coursing throughout her body. She could feel herself nearing the edge and she shifted her hips slightly, causing him to slip in deeper._

 _"Ezra, I'm getting close!" She breathed out heavily_

 _"Aria.." He groaned as he began to go even faster_

 _He moved his hand between them to rub her clit. He bent his head down to bite her neck gently as he felt her body start to tremble._

 _"Cum for me baby.."_

 _Groaning, she threw her head back as a powerful orgasm went through her body. He kept moving with her and he kissed her deeply as he felt himself fall over the edge with her._

 _Ezra moves to lay beside her and she turns her body slightly to face him. He wraps an arm around her waist and her hand on top of his._

 _"I love you Aria, so damn much."_

Aria and Ezra arrived a few minutes early. They were currently in the waiting room. Aria was sitting down with her legs crossed looking at a magazine while Ezra looked around, he saw a few pregnant woman that looked like they were getting ready to pop any day now. Ezra looked at Aria and he started to picture her with a round stomach, swollen ankles, and whatever else came with pregnancy. He would've never of thought he would be the luckiest guy on earth. When he first met Aria, he thought she was amazing and wanted to get to know her better.

Now here they were, 10 years later; sitting at the doctors office waiting to see their first child on a screen. Life was full of surprises. Being pulled out of his thoughts, he heard the OBGYN call Aria's name.

"Aria Fitz?"

Aria looked up from the article she was reading in the magazine and she stood up. Ezra did as well.

"That's me."

The OBGYN was between Aria's and Ezra's height and she had blonde hair. She led them through the doors and down the hall to an empty room on the left. The room was filled with posters and information on the wall. Aria sat on the exam table and Ezra just stood beside her. The OBGYN sat down on the stool and looked over the paperwork that was attached to the clipboard.

"Good afternoon. I'm Sarah. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good right now."

"No morning sickness?"

"Unfortunately. yes. Here and there."

The OBGYN smiled and wrote a few things down. She then looked up at Aria.

"I'm guessing this is the father."

Aria nods, smiling softly.

"Yes and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She looked at Ezra and he looked back at her. The OBGYN could tell that they were very much in love. She then started up the ultrasound machine and waited a few minutes for it to come on. She looked at the happy couple in front of her.

"Let's check on the baby. Lift up your shirt and this may be cold."

Aria does so, lifting her shirt to only expose her stomach. The OBGYN put the jelly on her stomach and she moved the gadget up and down. Ezra just stood there, watching the scene play out. He had so many emotions going through him at once. In just a matter of seconds, they would be seeing their baby on the screen for the first time. Thinking back, a familiar quote popped into his mind.

 _"You must give up the life you had planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you."_

That couldn't be more truer. Smiling, he looked at Aria and he just stared at her. Somehow, they had read each others minds and Aria was now staring at him. He bent down to peck her on the lips. She smiled softly before giving him one back.

"Here's your baby.."

Aria and Ezra both pulled away and turned their attention to the screen. There on the screen, was an actual baby shaped figure shown. You could see where the embryo was forming into a baby.

"Oh my god."

Aria raises a hand to her mouth and Ezra was too stunned to say anything so he just kissed her forehead and when Aria looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes. It really hit him then he was going to be a father in a few months. He kept wondering how he got so lucky.

"Aria,..."

"I know."

She smiles softly and she leans up a little to give him a kiss. She felt the same way as he did when she found out. Now actually seeing the baby on the screen made it even more real. At first, she didn't think she deserved to be loved by a man like Ezra but with the simplest things he did, made her want to be loved and wanted by him.

"You're 8 weeks along. That would make your due date sometime in May. Here's your vitamins. Wanna hear the heartbeat?"

Aria nodded, "Yes."

The OBGYN hits a few buttons and then, there was a swishing sound filling the room. Their overwhelming feelings were comfirmed as she smiled.

"Congratulations. Would you like copies of the ultrasound?"

They both nodded, "yes please."

The OBGYN prints off the copies and leaves to go receive them from the printer. Aria had her tears running down her face and Ezra bent down to kiss her forehead. People say when you're ready to take the love you have for one another and turn it into a baby, that's what love is.

"I love you Aria"

Aria looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "I love you too Ezra."

They share a sweet kiss when the OBGYN walked back in with the sonograms in her hand. They pull apart and she hands them the copies of their sonograms and she sat back down.

"Any questions just call me. I'll be with you throughout this whole pregnancy."

They nod and they leave the doctors office feeling overwhelmed and every other emotion there is for new parents to be.

A week went by for them and they decided to wait a bit longer before telling everyone. Aria sent the girls an S.O.S text saying to meet at Spencer's barn. They arrived and Spencer looks at Aria.

"Okay whats the deal?"

Aria and Ezra looked at each other nervously then they took a deep breath before looking at the girls.

"Well.. we're expecting!"

They smiled and waited for the news to sink in. Hanna was the first one to squeal. Aria just laughed and nodded her head seeing she was excited.

"I'm gonna be an aunt! Oh I'm gonna take them shopping and ..."

Emily just smiled, "Congratulations guys." happy for the parents to be

Spencer tears up and just ends up hugging Aria congratulating her.

Pulling up in front of Aria's parents house, Ezra looked at the door. The first time he was here he ended up with a busted lip. The second time he was here, he had asked Byron permission to marry Aria. Surprisingly, he thanked him for asking and gave him his blessing. Ezra left there quite stunned but with a smile on his face.

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door. Aria opened the door and walked in, Ezra following behind.

"Mom? Dad?"

Ella was just in the kitchen finishing dinner when she heard her daughter's voice call out for her. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and she walked out of the kitchen to the living room. She saw her daughter standing there with her son in law, Ezra.

"Hey sweetie. Did we have something planned?"

Aria shook her head but smiled, "No. We have something to tell you. Go get dad."

Ella glances at Ezra and then she goes to the study to drag her husband out. He's been in the study for quite some time. They both come back and Aria asks them to sit down, they do.

Aria bit her lip before speaking, "Mom, Dad. We have some news." Glancing at Ezra and they take each others hand.

Her parents looked at each other like they did when they found out their daughter was seeing her English teacher but now, he was her husband. They both looked back at Aria and Ezra. Aria took a deep breath and said the two words that was forever changing their lives.

"We're expecting."

Ella laid her hand on her husbands arm and she was in shock. Byron was speechless.

"Your joking right?"

"No, we're not."

Ella got up and moved around the table to hug her daughter. She pulled away slightly and she looked at Aria with glassy eyes.

"Oh sweetheart. Congratulations."

That's when she realized her baby girl wasn't a baby anymore. She was all grown up, successful, and had a good man by her side. She could definitely say she was a very proud mamma.

Byron was just staring into space. His little girl (well not so little anymore) just told him she's having a baby. When they found out Aria was seeing Ezra, he wasn't very fond of their relationship. He did everything he could to get Ezra to stop seeing her from threatening to calling the police or helping him get a job in. Once Ezra told him off and he wasn't going to take it, it was out of his hands.

When the Montgomery's invited him over for Thanksgiving so many years ago, Byron just stood back watching how he interacted with his daughter. He did notice how happy and relaxed she was around him. He just hated the fact they were seeing each other while he was her teacher but seeing his daughter smile and laugh, that's all that mattered.

"Dad?"

Byron looks at his daughter and then he stood up to hug her, "Congratulations."

Ella invited them to stay for dinner and so they did. After that, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

 _7 months later_

Aria and Ezra were at the hospital and they just got into a room. Their room number was 26B. What a coincidence. The nurse handed her a gown to put on and then she started an IV then hooked up a fetal monitor to listen to the baby's heartbeat. The nurse looked at the printout and Aria's vials.

"Everything looks good. The doctor will be here shortly."

They both nodded. When they got here, Ezra called the Montgomery's and told them Aria was in labor. Ella told him she would be there shortly. This was her first grandkid so she wasn't going to miss this.

Several hours later, Aria was in full labor and it hurt more then the dickens. She decided to bring their baby into the world without drugs. When the next contraction hit, the doctor told her to push.

Aria took a deep breath and bored down to start pushing. Ezra was excited and overwhelmed. It seemed like it was happening so fast. He didn't know weather he was coming or going. He stood by her side holding her hand. In an hour or so, they were going to meet their little bundle of joy.

"Ow ow ow this hurts! you did this to me, you idiot. You are never touching me again!"

Ezra looks at her amused, "whatever you say Ar."

The doctor looked at him. "don't worry. They all say that. Keep pushing, you're doing great."

Aria was squeezing his hand while she pushed. She never thought giving birth would be this hard. She just wanted to focus on getting their baby here safely. Once she got the baby's head out, the doctor told her she's going to have to push even harder to get the shoulders out but once she did; the rest of the baby's body came out easily.

"She's out.." the doctor said as he held the baby

Ezra took a few steps over to where the doctor was. His eyes filled with usher tears. The doctor was holding a tiny wet pink baby who was crying trying to figure out what was going on.

"Holy crap." He breathed. Tears of joy rolled down his cheeks but he didn't notice or seem to care

"She okay? Let me see her."

The doctor cleaned the baby up and handed the baby to Ezra. He took her carefully and he looked down at the tiny human. He was feeling overwhelmed and happy. He was also feeling amazed on how something so small could be so perfect. He knew his love for Aria had grew more than ever. He kneeled down so Aria could see her as well.

"How did we.."

Aria looked down at their tiny new born baby, "I don't know. Ezra, she's.. she's perfect!" letting a few tears run down her face

"Oh my god, Aria. I'm so proud of you."

They both looked at each other showing the emotion that was written on both of their faces. Aria had tears running down her face. She couldn't look more beautiful even if she tried.

"I love you babe.."

"I love you too."

They shared a sweet kiss and looked down at their daughter. Life couldn't get any better than this.

 **Daisy Ann Fitz**

 **born on May 16th at 2pm**

 **7 pounds and 5 ounces**

 _ **People say when you're ready to take that love and turn it into a baby. Because that's what love is. It's the first moment when you hold your baby girl… and you didn't know that anything could be so small or so delicate. And you feel that tiny heartbeat… and you know that you couldn't love anything more in he whole world. And you hope that you can do right by that little girl… and always be there to catch her when she falls, and that nothing ever hurts her. Not a broken arm… or a bad dream… or a broken heart.**_

Quote belongs to 17 Again.


End file.
